


"I See You Shine and the Dark Disappears" A Series of One-Shots, Imagines, Headcanons, and Drabbles

by thepocketshoelace



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Love, One-Shot, Post-Canon, adoration, dimya, headcanons, some chapters may be slightly AU depending on how I feel, they care so much about each other and it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketshoelace/pseuds/thepocketshoelace
Summary: A series of one-shots, imagines, headcanons, and drabbles based around Anya and Dmitry and their lives following the musical/movie! Most of these will probably be family based because I just adore the idea of these two as parents and having a family! Anyways, hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first fanfiction for "Anastasia" the Broadway Musical! This is one of my all-time favorite musicals of all time and I'm so excited to begin attempting writing for it! I saw the show live on Broadway 17 February 2019 and it was just the greatest experiences of my whole life (I cried when the music started at the very beginning). Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!

The fourth of December 1930, Alexei Dmitriyevich Sudayev was born to parents Anastasia and Dmitry, blessing them with a child that they would swear to love and provide for. It had now been two weeks since then and Anya was having trouble believing that she still had such dark stretch marks and obvious pregnancy weight. Anya didn’t care too much about her appearance, in fact, she hardly ever even gave it a thought. It wasn’t that she thought she wasn’t pretty, Dmitry would never let her forget how beautiful she was to him. Every morning when they awoke he would press his face to hers and mutter “You’re so beautiful” to her before kissing her forehead softly. She smiled to herself thinking of it, but soon that smile faltered. He hadn’t done that since Alexei was born. Maybe it was because he always graciously tended to their child in the early morning to let her sleep, but even that possibility didn’t really help her feel much better. There was always a small thought lingering in the back of her mind. ‘I chose him, but did he choose me?’ Dmitry tells her all the time that he’s been in love with her ever since that day when he was ten and she was eight. But that was the Grand Duchess Anastasia he had fallen in love with, not Anya.

Anya laughed to herself out loud. “I’m being ridiculous. I am Anastasia as much as I am Anya.” She murmured to herself quietly.

Anya was finally interrupted from her moment alone at the sharp shrill of a babies cry, little Alexei had woken up from his afternoon nap. She quickly made her way into the living room where his crib was situated at the time being before being intercepted by Dmitry.

“Don’t worry I got this one. You should go back to resting, doctors orders right?” He said with a smile.

Anya shook her head and bent over the crib to pick up their son, cradling him in her arms to soothe him. “It’s been two weeks, I think I’m plenty rested enough to care for our child.”

Dmitry just shook his head and carefully picked up Alexei from Anya’s arms despite her attempted resistance.

“You look exhausted Anya, did you even sleep last night?” No, but she wasn’t admitting that now.

“Be careful! You’re going to drop him doing something like that.” Anya quietly quibbled, not wanting to cause the finally calmed, and once again sleeping,  Alexei to start crying again.

“I’m not going to drop him, you act like I haven't raised a child before.” Dmitry retorted back, also speaking in a hushed whisper. The whispered debate went on for a few more moments, but ended, as per usual, with them kissing and briefly apologizing and then going back to the daily routine.

Dmitry loved Anya. Everything about her made him feel like the happiest man alive. Even when they fought he loved her, because when she was angry this fiery look took over her eyes that pierced right through him like a thousand swords. Anya always had this shining glow about her that seemingly changed depending on her mood. A mixture of orange and red when she was angry, yellow and blue when she was happy, purple and blue when she was upset, and green when she was entranced and euphoric. She was green when she looked at him, when they kissed, when he said he loved her. But today, today was different. Today she seemed gray, even during their small spout of bickering earlier she was gray. “I know that you worry about me, you just worry too much sometimes. I can take care of myself sometimes.” She had said to him when he had asked how she was doing, sounding concerned for her. A long time ago, Dmitry had claimed that worrying wasn’t like him, but that had been the greatest lie of all time because worrying was all he did. ‘Is Anya okay? Is Alexei okay? Am I okay? Oh my god I left the water running.’ All that aside, her would make sure that she was okay tonight. He was going to put all other personal issues that he may have aside and make sure she was happy again. Because as long as she was happy, he felt that he was as well.

When evening rolled around, Anya and Dmitry were praying silently that Alexei would sleep through the night, also knowing that was like praying for a miracle. When they themselves were ready for bed, Anya went to turn off their bedside lamp, but Dmitry stopped her.

“Anya wait. Can we talk about something first?”

“I suppose, but tomorrow when you say I look tired again I’ll be sure to remind you that the one who told me to sleep more kept me up longer.”

Dmitry just jumped right into what he needed to say.

“I know that you said everything is okay, but I can tell when something is wrong. I just need to know that you’re okay because I love you and I want to help you if something is wrong. You don’t have to hide anything from me. I’m not going to laugh or get mad. I’ll just listen and then say whatever really needs to be said. And if you want, I won’t say anything but just know that I’m here for you.”

He sat up next to her, placing a hand on hers. Anya sighed and decided to give this a try.

“Have you had a thought that maybe didn’t make any sense at first, but the more you think about it the crazier it gets but at the same time, becomes more and more true to you?”

Dmitry nodded in response, allowing her to go on.

“It started with these,” she lifted the bottom of her nightgown to show him the dark stretch marks, “and then I noticed you weren’t doing that thing you used to do every morning. And I know that’s ridiculous to be bothered by but it just had me thinking even further about us as a whole.”

Her voice trailed off and almost shuddered when she realized what she was leading up to say, the words that had been trapped deep in her mind for so long. An arm wrapped around her, and the sense of a cold hand touching her shoulder comforted her. Dmitry’s hands were always cold.

“Am I enough for you? You fell in love so long ago with Anastasia, the girl of your dreams. And sure, I used to be her a long time ago but now I’m just Anya aren’t I? Anya who has scars on her body and in her mind, who isn’t as perfect as she used to be, and who isn’t what you were hoping for?” Anya could feel her eyes filling with tears and wiped them away.

“I try to be her every day for you and at first it started so easy but it’s so hard because as much as I remember now, it’s never going to be enough to be who I was.”

Anya was lost and confused, more than ever. She discovered who she used to be almost three years ago, but she never bothered to discover who she was now. Who was she in this mix between Anya and Anastasia?

“I didn’t want to tell you any of this because so much time has passed that it just seemed too ridiculous to even think that it was on my mind,”

She regained her composure to try and act like everything was okay now. But the sound of a low and worried “Anya…” brought all of the emotion rushing back.

Dmitry looked at Anya crying and knew he had to say something. Strong, radiant, and confident Anya crying was the most heartbreaking sight for him to see.

“You are everything that I want Anya. You shine in so many ways and if you could see yourself the way that I see you, you would just be amazed. Those marks that you’re so worried about mean so much, because they show that we have a family. Those marks are a result of you bringing our child into the world. I love everything about you. I love you for who you are now and I’ll always love you no matter who you are. Whenever I see you smile, any doubts or fears that I had just go away because just knowing that you’re here with me is enough. I see you shine and I know everything is going to be alright. You aren’t ‘just enough’ for me because you’re more than enough. I love you Anya, please don’t forget that.”

Dmitry felt unnatural and vulnerable revealing so much emotion all at once, but he needed her to understand. He then felt arms wrap tightly around him, knocking him over slightly, but he just wrapped his arms right back around her.

“I will never forgot that Dima..” She said softly, the use of his childhood nickname making him just as weak as it had the first time she ever used it on the bridge.

“There are so many shadows in my life but you shine through all of them. That day on the bridge, god it feels so long ago now, that was the first time I felt home. I know now that everything is going to be alright as long as we’re in this life together.”

Dmitry pulled out of the tight hug and kissed Anya on her forehead.

“You’re so beautiful. And if you ever need reminder, I’ll be your mirror, and you can even be mine. Just look to me and you’ll see just how much you shine.”

“Thank you….” Anya whispered quietly. “Thank you for everything.”

The two wrapped each other in their arms and didn’t say anything out loud. They just sat on the bed and held each other tightly. Hours passed and the only thing that caused them to break apart was the sound of a wail from the living room. Anya and Dmitry untangled from each other and stood up to tend to the baby, they held hands all the way to the crib. And eventually the night ended with all three of them curled up on the couch as a happy family.


	2. Continue?

Decieded to continue with these one-shots and imagines! Be on the look out for more!


	3. Colors and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble! I have much longer chapters planned for the future though so keep a look out!!

“I didn’t do it.” Four-year old Alexei Sudayev claimed, staring at the scribbled drawings and art on the grey walls. Anya and Dmitry gave each other a look, not buying it.

“Who else would? Your mother and I know better than that, which leaves you.” Dmitry knelt to his son’s eye level, speaking in a gentle voice. He wasn’t mad, he just wanted to hear the truth.

“She did it! She even told me she was going to do it, but I didn’t believe her.” Alexei pointed wildly at a stuffed animal that resembled a wolf. Anya stifled back a laugh before growing a sly grin.

“Wolfie did it? That makes so much more sense, I can’t believe we hadn’t thought of that before.” She said dramatically, temporarily going along with the lie. Alexei just nodded with a look of fake disappointment at the stuffed animal.

“I think Wolfie might need some time away in the attic to learn her lesson.” Dmitry added, catching on with what Anya was going for. He reached over to pick up the stuffed animal, Alexei swiped it up before he could grab it though.

“No! No, no no. She won’t do so well up there, we need each other.” Anya shrugged at that.

“I’m sorry but if she’s going to be drawing on our walls then she needs to learn her lesson. Unless someone else happened to do it?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No...maybe the house ghost did it! Or the monster in the closet? Or..or..or..” While Alexei scrambled for more possibilities, Dmitry grasped his son’s hands to inspect them.

“Interesting development. There appears to be marker stains on both of your hands, and if we hold your hand up to the wall, it’s a perfect match! Green marker on the wall and green stains on your hands.” Dmitry stood up and crossed his arms, awaiting an explanation.  
“You caught me. I colored the walls.” Alexei admitted in defeat, he looked over at the stuffed animal apologetically, as if he felt sorry for blaming it. 

“Why did you do it?” Anya questioned, feeling more upset now about the lying then about the drawings.

“The walls are boring! All they are is grey and even more grey! I thought they might look better with some color and flowers.” Alexei explained as logically as he could.

“It’s not the drawings we’re upset about right now, it’s the fact that you lied to us about it being your doing.” Dmitry handed him a wet cloth to wipe down the walls. “Clean all this up and then we’ll talk more about this at the table.” 

Alexei took the cloth and got straight to work at wiping down the walls. After a while, he realized that just the wet water wasn’t going to be enough and went into the kitchen, climbing up on the counters to grab the soap.

“Mom! Dad!” He shouted when he looked over the edge to get down, it was far too high. 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Anya almost shouted, quickly hurrying to lift him up off the counter before he could slip and fall.

“The marker wasn’t coming off so I came to get soap to help, but it’s higher up than it is down.” He explained.

“What marker did you use?” She asked. He pulled one out of his pocket and showed it to her.

“This is one of those permanent ones...where did you even get this?” 

“Found it somewhere.” Anya sighed.

“I think you’re right. The walls here are quite boring. Maybe tomorrow the three of us will go to the store and find a nice color and we’ll paint the walls a new color!” She suggested with a smile. Alexei smiled back at that.

“I like that idea. Does this mean I’m not in trouble?” He asked hopefully.

“Oh no little one. You’re still in trouble for lying to us.”

Alexei looked down sadly but just nodded. Him and Anya went over to the couch to sit down, Alexei began to yawn and leaned on his mother’s shoulder, she placed an arm around him and let him fall asleep on her. Dmitry eventually came back in, sitting opposite of Anya. 

“We can’t just let him off the hook you know.” Dmitry reminded quietly, lightly running his fingers through Alexei’s hair.

“He’s four years old, he probably won’t even remember what happened today. Besides, we’re taking him shopping tomorrow, that’ll be punishment enough.” She responded laughing.

“Punishment for who exactly?” Dmitry asked smartly, remembering the last time they took Alexei shopping. He had begged and begged to go with them and eventually they gave in and made it a family trip, only for Alexei to learn just how boring shopping was. He wasn’t the type of child to throw a fit when he was bored, he looked for any form of entertainment. Which in that particular case, had been away from his parents. It took Anya and Dmitry ages to find where he had gone.

“We’ll watch him this time, it was your fault he wandered off anyways.” Anya reminded. Dmitry scoffed at that.

“Oh it’s my fault is it? If I can recall, it was you who said, oh let’s just take him to the busy stores and shops, nothing could go wrong there. I even get lost in that place Anya, it was bound to happen!” He argued back, unable to contain his laughter now at the silliness of this discussion. They were both laughing now, only starting to stop when Dmitry finally picked Alexei up carefully to carry him to bed. 

“Goodnight, I’m sorry about the wall.” Alexei murmured quietly as Dmitry set him down.

“Yeah goodnight, we’ll work on that wall tomorrow together. Just get some sleep.” Dmitry got Alexei all tucked in and everything and quietly walked out of the room.

“I still feel like we let him off the hook too easily.” Dmitry said to Anya when he returned to her. 

“Maybe...but I doubt he’ll do that again. We’ll get the wall all sorted out with him and he’ll see how much work it takes when you use the walls as a coloring sheet.” Anya wrapped her arms around Dmitry.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling quite tired myself.” Dmitry smirked when she said this and lifted her off the ground in a spinning fashion before carrying her bridal style to their room. Both of them were laughing loudly again, smiles on their faces as they started going to sleep themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh. I feel like I rushed a lot because I was nervous but it's done! My first fic in like 3 years. I cringe whenever I read my own writing so going back and fixing this whilst writing was so difficult. Really hope you at least decently enjoyed? And I really appreciate feedback so I can grow as a writer! Thank you so much for reading though and making it to this point.


End file.
